A switching unit may be used as a pass device in driver circuits. For example, the switching unit can be selectively switched (e.g., using pulse width modulation) to control when current flows through a load circuit (e.g., light emitting diodes). In some cases, changes in a supply voltage, a load voltage, or a ground voltage may cause a reverse current (e.g., from a load to a supply) to flow, causing the failure of the switching unit.